The Gift
by Miss Ge
Summary: This is my view on what happened between Sheldon and Amy that night.
1. Amy's Point of View

**I dedicate this fanfic to all of you who, like me, were late bloomers, and who relived through Sheldon and Amy's night together the emotions of their first night. The title was inspired by this episode, but also by the song "The Gift" by Tony Banks. Reviews are always welcomed.**

* * *

 _The magic look is in your eye_ _  
_ _The power to move and satisfy_ _  
_ _And the promise that you bring to me_ _  
_ _Lifts me up and sets me free  
_ _The gift is mine tonight…_

\- You should know that Sheldon said he's ready to be physical… »

I REALLY wasn't expecting that…

Please…I need to sit down…take a breath…and realize just what they said.

I'm getting nervous, excited, crazy, my mind going completely wild and he hasn't even touched me yet. Looked at me yet. Come close to me yet.

I spent the afternoon with Penny and Bernadette getting ready for this. Over tea, we talked about what I should or should not do. What were the best "moves" (God, just thinking about the word "moves" is driving me crazy…) I could use on him. What I was to expect from him. What was I expecting from him? How would this go? I've romanced it so much in the last couple of years, was it even possible to have a night as I have imagined? This afternoon was supposed to answer questions, but it brought out more. It was Sheldon Cooper I was going to make love with, not just anybody. Was he expecting something too? Has he thought about this night too? At least, I know he saw me naked before (that day I was sick and he helped me when I was taking a bath), so he knows what to expect...or does he? Did he even look at me or did he avoid it the most he could? What if he was disappointed? What if I didn't know what to do? What if I just panic and screw everything up? What if HE panics and I miss this opportunity? Was I going to survive until tomorrow night without losing my mind? I didn't know anymore.

I took the day off to get ready. I wanted to look as pretty as possible, selecting music that would not freak him out, lighting candles to get as romantic a mood as possible. My head and my heart were already going crazy, and he wasn't even here yet. After everything was as I wanted it, I looked around and thought that I could not do a better job than that…or could I?

I jumped as I heard him knock 3 times on my door, like he was always doing. Instead of saying "Amy" as he usually did, he called me "Birthday Girl", which made my heart race even faster. I lay on the couch and told him to come in…and he almost knocked himself out with the door. I forgot to take the chain lock down, stupid me…I raced to open it and there he was, with a bouquet of flowers in his hands. What a romantic gesture…and my heart melted as soon as I locked my eyes in his. His beautiful blue eyes…

He told me something about a balloon floating away, but I just couldn't focus on anything else but his lips moving. I took the flowers and put them in a vase. He said that the changes in the apartment made it kind of spooky, which made me scared I had made a mistake. However, he told me that it was my birthday, and as long as nobody was jumping out with a hockey mask, he would be okay. I put the flowers on the table and moved close to him. I asked him what he had in mind, hoping making love to me was still the option he was considering. He was talking about dinner, but I couldn't care less about eating right now. I told him I was not hungry and that we should do presents first, smiling expectantly. He looked at me and said he should tell me something about this gift. I asked him: "Before you "give it" to me?", with the most suggestive look I could manage. He answered if he could ask me a question before he "gives it" to me"… just to ask me what "give it" was. God, nothing would be easy tonight.

I admitted that I knew that his gift was to be intimate with me. He asked me if it was okay with me. I just couldn't answer his question, so I took him by surprise and kissed him. His lips were hot under mine, and I knew there was nothing else I wanted more than this gift. When I let his lips go and went back on my spot on the couch, he still wasn't sure of my answer. I had to verbalize it. I looked at him, smiled and said yes. Then, he started talking about a contract of some sorts and I lost it. I didn't want him to think tonight, I wanted him to feel. I kissed him passionately, and he kissed me back. My body was craving for his, but I could feel something was bothering him. When we finally stopped kissing, when I thought he would whisper something sweet or romantic, he just whispered:

\- I really need you to sign that contract.

WHAT?

All I could manage to get out was a hurt "Why?". He took my hands in his, dropped his gaze and explained it to me.

\- Amy, I love you; I already told you that. I never thought of being intimate with anybody else before I met you. You have to realize how big this step is to me. I just want to make sure it stays between you and me. I don't want the others to know what is going to happen tonight. The girls already know we're going to be intimate, I don't see why they'd have to know the details of it. This contract will only say that what is going to happen tonight is ours only. A confidentiality contract.

That was a bummer…The girls are going to grill me with details and I won't be able to tell them anything. I understood though that it was a protection he needed to be able to relax and give himself to me. If that was the only thing separating me from this night I had been waiting for so long, then I had no problem signing it.

\- I understand. Sheldon…are you sure you're ready for this?

Please say you are…

\- I don't know if I'll ever be sure, Amy. I just know that if I have to live this experience with someone, I don't want to live it with anybody else but you.

I blushed, dropped my gaze and smiled.

\- That's the most romantic thing you ever said to me.

He put a finger under my chin to make sure I was looking at him.

\- I mean it. I love you.

He gently brushed his lips on mine, and I whispered that I loved him too.

After I signed the contract, we stood facing each other, not really knowing what to do next. Without looking at him, I finally got the nerves to say:

\- Well , now that you know what "give it to me" means, are you ready to "give it to me"?

He closed the gap between us and gently said:

\- Yes, I am.

I just smiled, took his hand and led him to my bedroom. When we got there, I told him to make himself comfortable while I was getting ready. He just said "Alright…" and I took my exit to the bathroom.

I closed the door behind me, leaned against it, exhaled and closed my eyes. This was really happening. Sheldon was in my bedroom, and we would make love together tonight. I had never been so scared in my life. Was the first time easier when you are younger? Was he going to be naked when I'll open the door? There was no way I was getting out there naked. I put on my nightgown and looked at myself in the mirror. I took a couple of deep breaths to try to calm myself down, but it took me a few minutes to get the nerves to grab the door knob. I took all the courage I could manage and I opened the door.

He was already under the covers, and he wasn't naked. He looked at me softly and I just said "Hi!". He smiled and said "Hello!". I asked him if I should get under the covers with him. He just answered "Alright…". I took my glasses off, put them on the table next to my bed and slid under the covers. We just stood there without knowing what to say or what to do next and an awkward silence fell between us. I could feel his eyes on me, which instinctively led me to put the covers up a little bit more. He finally said "Hello…", to which I quickly replied "Hi…". My body was shaking all over and I could not control it. He noticed it and asked me why I was shaking. How could he look so relaxed? With a vibrato in my voice, I told him how nervous I was. He simply asked me "Why?". I told him I've been waiting for this for so long and I built it up in my head, that I didn't know what to expect. Shyly, he just admitted that he didn't know what to expect either. He turned towards me, looked straight into my eyes, and said that we could find out together. I looked at him shyly and simply answered "Okay…". I leaned towards him, brought my right hand on his cheek, and we kissed.

It was so nice to feel his lips on mine. He lifted his right arm, brought his hand on my other hand and slowly moved up my arm, barely touching it. I had goose bumps all over. I felt his thumb making little circles up and down my arm, and it was driving me crazy. His other hand took a hold of the one caressing his cheek, and he gently broke our kiss to bring his lips back on the inside of my hand. He took my hand, put it over his heart and whispered:

\- It's only beating for you…

I kissed him more passionately this time, and for the first time I felt his tongue on mine. He grabbed my body and brought it closer to his, so there would be no gap between us anymore. Still sitting in bed, I felt his hand on my back go up to my neck, stroking it up and down with his index. His lips left mine to go to my left cheek, then my chin and gently down my neck. My body was on fire. I could feel every inch of my skin coming to life under his kisses. I threw my head back, and I could feel his hand play in my hair.

He stopped kissing me and just looked me in the eyes. I had never seen him look at me like this before. He took both of his hands and, slowly, undid the first button of my nightgown. While he was doing that, I felt his fingers gently touching my skin, and I thought I was going to faint. He then undid the other one, and another, until my nightgown was opened enough to reveal the skin between my breasts. He dropped his gaze and just looked at what he did. He took his fingers and slowly slid then between my breasts. I just couldn't breathe. He couldn't take his eyes off what he was doing, and there was redness on his cheeks that I found adorable. His hand went up again and slid on my right shoulder, slowly opening my nightgown a little bit more. He did the same thing with my left shoulder, and the fabric moved enough to reveal the rounded side of my breasts. His fingers went back down to trace the visible contours of my breasts, and he slid his hand under my nightgown. The palm of his hand stroke my right nipple and I let out a moan. The warmth of his hand against my breast was awaking sensations in me I had never felt before. When I opened my eyes again, he was looking at me, smiling. He was playing with me, and loving it. Without dropping his gaze, he gently brushed the fabric away to reveal my breasts. He kissed me on the mouth and moved slowly down, then stopped and looked at me. He blushed a little, which made me blush more than he did. He went back to my lips, kissed me gently, moved to my right ear and whispered:

\- You're so beautiful, Amy...

I took his head in my hands and brought his lips back on mine. I wanted this kiss to reflect how important what he just said was to me. I could feel his right hand going back to my body, and I shivered again. He broke our kiss, smiled shyly and his lips went back to my neck. They moved to my shoulders, barely touching them, and moved back to the centre of my neck. Slowly, his lips went lower and lower, until I could feel them between my breasts. His head then moved sideways to get on top of one of my breast, and he took it gently between his lips. I just moaned. I couldn't even move; I was at his complete mercy, and loving it. His tongue just circled around my hard nipple while his lips were still closed on it. The warmth of his breath on my skin was intoxicating. He stopped and moved slowly to do the same thing with my other breast. Everything in me was on fire, and I knew he knew it too. He stopped, looked at me, and went back to slowly undoing the buttons of my nightgown one by one. As I was feeling the fabric slowly leaving me, I could feel his eyes on me the whole time. When he finally got to the last one, his hands made sure that it was not covering anything anymore, that the only thing left on me were my panties. His hands moved to both of my sides, caressing me as lightly as a feather would, and again I shivered all over. He looked at me, and there was an evil look in his eyes, like he just realized all the possibilities that were offered to him. He brought his lips on my skin, and came back to my lips from the navel up. I brought his body on mine, wrapped myself around him, and realized I was the only one with some clothes off. I moved my hands under his shirt, caressed his back and I could feel his skin was as on fire as mine. While looking me in the eyes, he stood up a little and took off his shirt. I had imagined him before, but it was the first time I could actually see him. He smiled shyly and asked if he was what I was expecting. I told him he was perfect. I took the time to look at him and I brought my hands on his shoulders. His skin was soft and delicate, just like I had imagined it. I caressed him with all the tenderness I had in me, to make him feel wanted and accepted. I then put my hands on his back and brought his body on mine. The contact of his skin against mine made my heart race even faster, and I could feel the beating of his heart fastening under my hands. We just kissed and touched for a while, and I could feel him hard against me under his underpants. I wanted him so bad it was hurting. He went down my body and his shaking hands grabbed both sides of my panties. He looked up at me again, as if asking permission to take them off. All I could do was whisper "Yes…", and he slowly slid my panties down my legs. I was completely naked in front of a man for the first time in my life.

He was looking at me as if he was fascinated by what he was seeing. I blushed. He just whispered that I was even more beautiful that he had imagined. I blushed even more. I was glad to know I was not the only one who thought about us that way. He went back next to me, lay on his side and his right hand started caressing me. I closed my eyes, letting myself go to the sensations he was awaking in me with every touch, every stroke. I felt his hand go down my stomach, gently slide on the outer side of my tight and move slowly back up to my inner tight. His fingers were inches away from my pleasure. I stopped breathing. I felt his index slowly move up to my clitoris. I let out a cry of pleasure, and he asked me if it was okay if he was doing this. I couldn't answer anything, so I kissed him as passionately as I could. His finger started moving up and down my clitoris, making me moan and groan with his lips on mine, and I could sense a smile getting on his lips while he was pleasuring me. I had the feeling he liked it as much as I did. Him being in control, as I was losing mine. His finger started moving a little faster, and my body became an object of pleasure at his disposition. I started rocking under his finger and he started moving a little bit faster. I felt my body explode and let out a cry of pleasure I couldn't keep inside. I was shaking all over as he was stroking my clitoris slowly, gently, until I could finally whisper to stop. He just smiled at me. His hand caressed my inner tight and sent electric sparks all over me.

I took my hand and descended on his. While doing so, I brushed my hand over his penis. I heard him moan. I looked him in the eyes and asked him if it was my turn. He looked confused, but I just kissed him and told him to let me please him too. His eyes widened, and I told him that everything was going to be okay, to just relax. My hand slowly went down his chest, until I was 2 inches away from his underpants. My fingers slid under the elastic, and I could see his chest moving up and down faster. When my hand reached his erection, I heard him moan my name and I wrapped my hand around it. I was striking the top of it with my thumb and started slowly moving up and down. I did that until I decided I wanted to see him naked too, so I stopped and took off his underpants. It was the first man I was with, and the sight of his erection was arousing me again. I went back to his penis, this time free of any limitations, and I could feel I was getting better and better. I was listening to the sounds he was making and feeling him shake under my fingers. It was an amazing feeling. I now understood how he felt earlier, this wonderful feeling you get when the person you love more than anything gives itself completely to you. When the mind lets the body speak. Without letting go, I came back up to his lips. I played with his tongue while I was going a little faster. When he came, he yelled my name so loud I'm sure the whole floor of the apartment building heard it. I could feel his sperm sliding down my hand, and I loved the feeling of his wetness on my fingers.

When he finally opened his eyes, I asked him:

\- How was it, Dr. Cooper?

He kissed me and said:

\- It was amazing, Dr. Farrah Fowler. There's just one problem, though.

I started to worry, but he just smiled and continued.

\- Tonight, my gift was to be intimate with you. What we did was extremely intimate, but it's not enough. I want you completely. Since you're still a virgin, I feel like my gift is not complete.

I looked him in the eyes, and answered with the sexiest voice I could find:

\- Well, you're still a virgin too, Dr. Cooper. And it's unacceptable. We're gonna have to do something about that.

I brought my mouth on his again and made a quick exit to the bathroom. I was strangely calm about what was going to come. I knew that what we were going to be okay, the experience we shared together earlier being a good indication of things to come.

I came back, slid next to him and kissed him again. We were playing with each other, our mouths, our tongues, our fingers discovering each other's body. When I could feel his penis come back to life, I asked him if he was ready. He put his lips on mine, rolled on top of me and I opened my legs wide enough to make sure it would be easy for him to take me. He took his time, slowly inching his way into me, making sure it was as painless as possible. I was so wet that the pain was very dim, and the feeling of having him inside me was so much more than I had imagined. We moved together slowly, in unison, kissing like crazy and caressing each other like it was the last time we would touch. When I felt him on the verge of losing control, I whispered his name in his ear and his lips just let out a cry of pleasure. He was shaking under my hands again, and it was the greatest feeling in the world.

He stayed inside me a long time, kissing me tenderly and whispering how much he loved me. I smiled and told him how much I loved him too. He then rolled on his back, took my hand in his and said:

\- Well, I enjoyed that more than I thought I would.

All I could do was smile, try to catch my breath again and say:

\- Me too!

He just said:

\- I look forward to your next birthday when we do it again.

All I could answer was:

\- That works for me!

I was pretty sure I could convince him to change his mind…


	2. Sheldon's Point of View

**I dedicate this fanfic to all of you who, like me, were late bloomers, and who relived through Sheldon and Amy's night together the emotions of their first night. The title was inspired by this episode, but also by the song "The Gift" by Tony Banks. Reviews are always welcomed.**

* * *

 _The stage is set, the timing's right_ _  
_ _Let me lead you to the light_ _  
_ _A chance is all there's ever gonna be_ _  
_ _It's here, let's take a hold_ _  
_ _The gift is mine tonight…_

\- Stop giggling like an idiot!

I just couldn't help it. How could she think I could do such…things!

\- You don't really expect me to do THAT to Amy, do you?!

Asking Penny for advice maybe wasn't such a good idea after all. She was an expert in that category, and I was…well…frankly, I didn't know what I was, since even the possibility of being intimate with Amy wasn't even a real possibility until her birthday came up.

I was so happy to have her back in my life; I came so close to lose her that just thinking about it makes me panic. She was the love of my life, no doubt about it, but she did tell me how difficult for her emotionally and physically being my girlfriend was. Losing her made me grow a lot, and I had to admit she was right. Letting myself go to feelings is very difficult for me; it had always been and it would probably always be. Before I could open up to Amy, I had to be honest with myself: she deserved to have someone who could give her what she needed. Since the thought of her being with someone else was so hurtful, I would have to be that man.

I already told her what she meant to me when I went to her apartment that night. I told her how deep she was in my heart and that I loved her. The smile she gave me back is still making my heart beat faster. I was trying to be more emotional. She also wanted me to be more physical. I really enjoy kissing her now; I feel butterflies every time I do. However, that wasn't enough anymore. I had to give myself to her, just like she's been willing to give herself to me for so long.

But what Penny was suggesting was just…just…well…too much.

\- May I remind you that it's our first time, both of us?  
\- Sheldon, you don't have to do ALL I'm telling you! I just wanted to tell you what the…possibilities…are...

I dropped my gaze, and looked at Penny again.

\- I'm so nervous about all this…what if I'm no good? What if I just don't…deliver?  
\- Sweetie, she's been waiting for so long that ANYTHING you do to her will be okay.

After a quick silence, her eyes lit up, and she just said:

\- Why don't you think of all this as an experiment?

I had to say that the idea was reassuring. Jumping in the unknown with a technique I know.

\- What do you mean?  
\- Well, just try a couple of basic things and watch her reaction. You don't have to do crazy stuff, just keep it simple. Since she's been waiting for this for a long time, why don't you just try to please her? Focus on just pleasing her.  
\- Okay…action/reaction. Good. Taking mental notes. Where should I start?  
\- First, I suggest that you put her in a romantic mood. Remember that she doesn't know what your "gift" is. Go big! Look sharp, bring her flowers…make her feel special for her birthday.  
\- Okay, romantic. What do I do next?  
\- Well, when it gets down to business, I suggest that…

She just leaned and told me what I should do. I interrupted her with a couple of "Really?", but her plan made sense. Plus, she said that it was very effective. That should do it.

\- Thanks a lot for everything, I feel a lot more confident now.  
\- You're welcome. Just think of me as your sex Yoda. Giving you good advice, I shall.  
\- Very funny. Try not to look too much like Yoda though, I'm not sure Leonard would like it!

Leaving the apartment, she just said:

\- You'd be surprised, my Panawan, you'd be surprised…

I spent all day planning everything. It's always good to be planned; you just avoid surprises. I put on my best suit and stopped by the florist to get some flowers and a "Happy Birthday" balloon. I was so lost in my thoughts on my way to her apartment that I let the balloon go. I tried to chase it for a while, but my running abilities versus the balloon speed made it an impossible win. I started walking back to her apartment, trying to catch my breath and put myself back together.

And there I was, in front of her door. I could hear music on the other side, which made me nervous again.

Be scientific about all this Sheldon, you're going to be okay.

I took a couple of deep breaths, and decided to call her "Birthday Girl" instead of Amy. I couldn't help but smile, imagining her reaction on the other side.

I knocked 3 times, like I always do, and opened the door. Or I tried to open the door. I almost knocked myself out with it, and I heard Amy running to take down the chain lock.

When she opened the door, I gave her my best smile and looked at her. She was beautiful, as always. When I looked at her, I realized that what we were about to do absolutely made sense, and that my "gift" was the only one I wanted to give her.

We sat on the couch, and she asked me what I wanted to do. When I told her about my dinner plan, she said she wasn't hungry, and that she wanted to do presents first. It was time to tell her what I had in mind, and that I had to tell her something about the gift. She replied in a bizarre way:

\- Before you "give it" to me?

I had no idea what she was talking about. She then told me she knew that my gift was to be intimate with her. I was relieved, because I really had no idea how I would have brought it to her. I just asked her if it was okay. She kissed me passionately, and the only rational way I could find to delay the moment was to ask her for a verbal agreement. When she said yes, my head started running wild. It was time to talk about the contract I wanted her to sign, but she didn't let me finish my sentence. She just kissed me; I did my best to forget about the contract, but I just couldn't. She stopped kissing me and asked me what was wrong. Hoping I would not ruin everything but knowing very well that I could, I told her I really needed her to sign that contract. I could see that I hurt her, but I had no choice. If I wanted to go through with this, I needed to know that tonight would be our night and nobody else's. That's what I explained to her, the best way I could. I wanted her to know that tonight was special for me too, but I wanted it to stay between us.

She nodded. She was the only one who could really understand me, and that made me want to be with her even more. She asked me if I was ready to do this. My answer came from the heart. Shyly, I told her I wasn't sure I would one day completely be ready. I did know, however, that I didn't want to do it with anybody else but her.

She blushed. That made my heart beat a little faster. She said it was the most romantic thing I had ever said to her. I just looked at her and told her that I meant it and that I loved her. Plain, simple…and so true. She gently kissed me, and said she loved me too.

After we agreed on the terms of the contract, we just stood there face to face, not really knowing how to get things going. I knew I had to say something, but I just didn't know what to say. She lowered her head and asked me if I was ready. I took a step towards her to fill the gap between us, and I answer that I was. She took my hand and led me to her bedroom. She told me to get comfortable, and she went to the bathroom to get ready.

When the door closed, I finally completely realized that it was going to happen. How much I had changed since she moved into my life. How much I prefer the new Sheldon over the old one. I was about to make love to a woman for the first time. I was about to make love to Amy. With Amy. To be part of an experience that I never thought I would want. In a weird way, I was completely calm about all this. This was the way it should be. I wouldn't want it any other way. She was mine, and I was hers. We would belong to each other, body and soul, after tonight. And I felt very good about it.

I took off my suit, kept my undershirt and my underpants, and slid under the covers. I kept reminding myself what Penny told me. I didn't know if it would be okay, but deep down I really had the feeling it would be.

When she got out of the bathroom, she was in a nightgown with buttons all the way down…and she looked so insecure. I just smiled and answered "Hello" to her shaky "Hi". She asked me if she should get under the covers with me. I just said "Alright", and she took place next to me. I couldn't stop looking at her, a shy grin on my face. I didn't know what to say to make her relax, so I just repeated "Hello". She said "Hi" very quickly. I could feel her body shake next to me. I didn't know why, so I asked her if she was cold. She said she was shaking because she was nervous, that she imagined that moment in her head so much that she didn't know what to expect. I had to remind myself that she had been waiting for this for 5 years, whereas it became a real possibility for me only in the last couple of weeks. Honestly, I answered that I didn't know what to expect either, but that we could find out together. That must have been the right thing to say, because I felt her hand slowly touching my cheek, and her lips meeting mine halfway.

For the first time in my life I really wanted to touch someone. I wanted to feel her skin under my fingers. I brushed my hand gently on her arm, waiting for her reaction. I could see little goose bumps forming under each of my moves. Action, reaction. See what makes her feel good. What she likes. It was her night. I wanted to do the best I could to make it as memorable as possible. The softness of her arm under the palm of my hand was also very pleasing. My other hand slid up to the one on my cheek, and I moved my lips to the palm of her hand. I then took it, brought it on my chest, and I murmured in her ear that my heart was only beating for her. She looked at me in such a vulnerable way, and kissed me in a way she never did before. She gave me her lips, and I let my tongue play with hers. It felt amazing. She tasted like peppermint. I couldn't bare the distance between my body and hers anymore, so I took her hips between my hands and brought her closer to me. I felt something new in me, something I never felt before. I felt desire. I felt her. My hands and my kisses were gently stroking her face. I took the chance on bringing my lips down her neck. Her skin was hot under my lips, and I knew from that moment on that everything would be okay, and that I wanted more.

I looked her in the eyes and undid the first button of her nightgown. As I moved down, I let my hands touch the skin I was uncovering, until I reached the eighth button. Her skin was so soft under my fingers; I just wanted to see more. To feel more. I moved her nightgown slowly away, and took a look at what I did. I let my fingers slide around her breasts, and let my hand go under her nightgown, brushing her nipple. The sensations she was awaking in me were getting more powerful with every new thing I was doing. As I was moving my hand and my fingers playfully on her breasts, I realized she had closed her eyes. With every move I made, I could see her cheeks getting redder, her teeth biting her lower lip, and I couldn't help but smile. It felt amazing to do that to her. When she opened her eyes again, I moved her nightgown away from her breasts, kissed her until I reached the bottom of her neck, and looked at what I did. She was so beautiful...I moved back to her ear and shyly told her how beautiful she was. I had been such a fool to wait for so long...She brought my lips on hers and we kissed again. I wanted to taste her skin now, not just touch it. Remembering what Penny told me, I let my mouth slowly go down her neck again, until I reached the middle of her breast. I could feel her breathing accelerating with every inch of skin I was kissing, and I moved up one breast and closed my lips over her nipple. I heard her moan, so I slid out my tongue and played with her nipple. I could feel her hands on my shoulders, her halting breath, and I just wanted more. I moved slowly to the other one, and did exactly the same. She was under my control, and that was an incredible feeling.

I slowly tore my lips away from her breast, and continued working on the buttons of her nightgown until nothing would hold it together anymore. She was almost naked in front of me, and I loved what I was seeing. I finally understood what Penny told me. What I could actually do TO Amy. How much she wanted to give herself to me. How I could play with her body, and how willing she would be to take it. I never felt so powerful in my whole life.

I let my hands play on her skin, looking at her reaction with every move I made. My hands were replaced by my lips, and I slowly made my way back to her lips. I was craving for her. She brought my body on hers, and I realized how much I wanted to feel my skin on hers. Her hands went up my back and I took off my shirt. I was a little embarrassed and scared, so I asked her if I was what she was expecting. She told me that I was perfect. Funny how I never thought a simple word like that could make such a difference. She looked at me, and I felt perfect. She caressed my shoulders, my arms, my neck, my back, my chest, and her hands felt heavenly. My skin was boiling under her hands, and I never wanted her to stop. I wanted to take her right there, but I also wanted to take my time and do something else before that. Her underpants were bothering me more and more, so I decided to take them off. I looked at her, and she just whispered "Yes..." . I took them down, and took a look at what I just did. She was perfect. I kept looking at her, and I felt so lucky she was with me. All I could say was "You're even more beautiful that what I had imagined..." She blushed, and my heart skipped a beat. I slid next to her, took her lips in mine and started caressing her. I wanted to make her feel good, to please her. I let my hand slide down her body, until I reached the inside of her tights. She stopped breathing for a moment, so I slowly slid my index on her clitoris. She let out a cry of pleasure. Even if I knew she really wanted it, I stopped moving my finger and asked her for permission. She kissed me with so much passion; I knew the answer was yes. I hoped the way I was playing with her clitoris was the right way, since I never did that before. I took a slow pace at first, kissing her the whole time. I moved in sync with her breathing, going a little bit faster every time she was biting my lower lip. I loved doing that. She started moving her hips, and I went a little bit faster. When she said my name through our kiss, I moved faster until I felt her body shake under my finger. She was just beautiful like that, shaking under my control. I slowed down until she whispered me to stop. I moved my hand on her tight and started caressing her. As her hand slid down to take mine in hers, the back of her hand brushed my erection. I let out a moan I couldn't control. I was so focused on pleasing her I completely went out of my body to not feel anything physical. Her touching me was bringing me back in my body. I wanted her to touch me so bad it hurt. She asked me if it was her turn. I didn't know what she was talking about; she kissed me and said it was her turn to please me. It was NOT in my scenario. Tonight was supposed to be me pleasing her, not the other way. Besides, if she did please me, how would I be able to make love to her after that? I'm pretty sure she read my mind, because then, she whispered in my ear:

\- Everything is going to be okay, Sheldon, just relax...

She pushed me on my back, and I felt her hand slowly go down my body, until she was inches away from my underpants. I stopped breathing. Would she really do that to me? Her fingers found their way under the elastic of my underpants, and I started anticipating what would happen. I was breathing faster, until her hand touched the top of my penis. I said her name in a breath, and she took my erection in her hand. Her thumb was playing with the top of my penis while she was moving slowly up and down. I never felt anything like this before. Of course, I knew how that felt, but having someone else do it to you takes it to a completely different level. I closed my eyes and let her take control of me. I opened them when she stopped, and realized she wanted to take down my underpants. I moved my hips up to make it easy to take them off. I felt vulnerable and strong at the same time. She looked at me, and started playing with my penis again. I could tell it was easier for her without underpants, and I knew I would not last long. I was trembling while she was driving me crazy, kissing me while she was pleasing me. All I was able to say was "Oh, Amy!" when I came, and she smiled through our kiss. I was breathing heavily, feeling her hand gently strike my penis and sending electric shocks throughout my body. I had never felt anything that powerful before.

When I was able to open my eyes again, she playfully asked me:

\- How was it, Dr. Cooper?  
\- It was amazing, Dr. Farrah Fowler... There's just one problem, though.

I just looked at her, took my most seductive voice and said:

\- Tonight, my gift was to be intimate with you. What we did was extremely intimate, but it's not enough. I want you completely. Since you're still a virgin, I feel like my gift is not complete.

She surprised me by playing along. She just answered:

\- Well, you're still a virgin too, Dr. Cooper. And it's unacceptable. We're gonna have to do something about that.

She kissed me and said she'd be right back. I took this opportunity to clean myself up and put myself together again.

She slid under the covers with me again, smiled at me and we kissed. It was a lot easier this time, just feeling how great it was to be with each other. We were playing with each other's body, finding new ways to make the other react to our kisses, our touches. When I felt I was coming back to life again, I looked into her beautiful eyes, and she asked me if I was ready. I kissed her and moved on top of her. I was so scared of hurting her, but I tried to be as gentle as I could. I really took the time it needed for her to feel okay, always looking her in the eyes to make sure everything was good. When I was completely into her, I started moving very slowly, until I could see that she was feeling okay too. I felt her hands go up and down my back, and I knew it was what she really wanted, what she had wanted for so long. We were finally together, finally one, and I kissed her over and over again until she whispered my name. I completely lost myself into her, which was even better than what she did to me earlier. I had never felt so complete, so sure that it was the only thing I should have done. I told her how much I loved her, and she did too. We stayed that way for a long time, not wanting to break the spell.

That was amazing. I finally rolled over, took her hand in mine and smiled. It was the best birthday gift in the world.

I really cannot wait for her next birthday, so we can do it again.


End file.
